Juzo Sakakura/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Juzo DR3.png|Juzo's design. Juzo Sakakura official design.png|Juzo's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Future. Beta Designs Juzo Sakakura beta design 001.png|Juzo's beta design. Anime Screenshots ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Episode 01 Class 74th old picture.jpg|Juzo, Chisa Yukizome, and Kyosuke Munakata in an old picture when they attended Hope's Peak Academy. Episode 03 Chisa protects Hajime from Juzo's punch.png|Chisa protected Hajime Hinata from Juzo's punch. Episode 06 Juzo_listens_to_Chisa.png|Juzo listens to Chisa who is talking about Kyosuke. Juzo_trusts_Chisa.png|Juzo entrusts his life to Chisa. Juzo's_frustration.png|Juzo frustrated about Chisa and Kyosuke's relationship. Episode 07 Juzo and Chisa talk.png|Juzo tells Chisa about information he's gathered, and worries about her safety. Episode 08 Sakakura on gate.jpg|Juzo holding the Reserve Course students in the Parade. Munakata and Sakakura.jpg|Juzo reinforced by Kyosuke. Episode 09 Sakakura on the phone.JPG|Juzo got a call that informed him about Chisa who still can't be contact. Juzo going to apprehend Junko.JPG|Juzo is going to apprehend Junko Enoshima. Episode 10 Sakakura defeated.jpg|Juzo in shock after Junko reveals his secret affections toward Kyosuke. Sakakura's secret.jpg|Juzo secretly admires Kyosuke. Episode 11 Sakakura's lie.JPG|Juzo lying about Junko's innocent to Kyosuke. Sakakura's wrath.JPG|Juzo's showing his anger towards Junko. Sakakura blaming himself.JPG|Juzo blaming himself for making the world plunged into chaos. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Trailer Sakakura's introduction.jpg|Juzo's introduction. Opening Juzo with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Juzo in the opening. DR3 Side Future Juzo Intro.jpg|Juzo in the opening. (2) Episode 01 Future Foundation.jpeg|Juzo and other Future Foundation leaders confront the Remnants of Despair Munakata Juzo Izayoi.jpeg|Juzo, Kyosuke, and Sonosuke Izayoi prepare to battle Remnants of Despair. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Juzo attacks Ryota.png|Juzo knees Ryota Mitarai on the gut. Naegi pointed guilty.jpg|Juzo voted Makoto Naegi as the attacker. Episode 04 Kazuo defeats Juzo.png|Juzo beaten by Kazuo Tengan in one blow. Episode 08 Sakakura tricked.jpg|Juzo's shoulder shot with a spear after falling to Koichi Kizakura's trap. Kirigiri revealed secret door.jpg|Juzo surprised after Kyoko revealing a secret door behind a bookshelf. Episode 09 Sakakura stabbed.jpg|Juzo pierced by Kyosuke with his katana. Juzo after getting stabbed.png|Juzo asked why Kyosuke stabbed him. Episode 11 Sakakura to the rescue.JPG|Juzo preventing Makoto from comitting suicide. Juzo left stump.png|Juzo and his missing left hand. Sakakura's last battle.jpg|Juzo struggling to turn off the electricity in the building. Sakakura ended the game.JPG|Juzo successfully turning off power, thus deactivating the bracelets and ending the Final Killing Game. Munakata's late arrival.JPG|Juzo's body found by Kyosuke in the breaker room. Juzo's death.png|Juzo dies after he succeed in turning off the power. Manga Appearances ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 4 Juzo Sakakura manga.png|Juzo unveiling his Ted Chikatilo disguise. Official Art Promotional Art DR3.jpg|Juzo's ''Danganronpa 3 Figure Poster Art. Trio Magazine.jpg|Official Art. Christmasdinner.jpg|Official art from the December issue of Otomedia Magazine. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. DR3 Blue Ray Box 003.jpg|Juzo, Kyosuke, and Chisa on the Box 2 cover of the Blu-ray. DR3 regular cover side future 2.jpg|Juzo, Chisa, and Kyosuke on Side: Future's volume 2 cover. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Juzochisasuke.jpg|Official art of Juzo, Kyosuke and Chisa from Lerche's Twitter page.Class 74th drawing Official Site juzo's profile.png|Juzo's Side: Future profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Juzo's Despair profile.png|Juzo's Side: Despair profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Sakakura's profile.png|Juzo's profile on the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. Icons Juzo_Sakakura_Pixel.png References Category:Image galleries